William Carver (Video Game)
William Carver, more commonly known as Carver or Bill, is an original character who served as the primary antagonist of the first 3 episodes of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is described as the intelligent leader of a community of survivors and is greatly feared by the cabin survivors, all of whom were once a part of his group before leaving to escape him. Since then, Carver has pursued them with dogged determination to bring them back to his group, particularly Rebecca, who is heavily implied to be pregnant with his child. A fully capable and charismatic leader who is as violent as he is intelligent, Carver's influence and actions dictated the course of events in Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Carver's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have worked at or lived near Howe's Hardware. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" He appears to be a rival or enemy of the cabin survivors, and could be a potential bandit leader. He is notorious to the cabin survivors, who believed that Clementine was sent by him to find them. Carlos mentions that Carver was once a member of the group. The group initially fears the bandits who attacked Clementine and Christa, presuming they were being led by Carver, prompting Pete and Nick to suspect that Carver instigated a mass-shooting of survivors on a riverbank near the group's cabin. "A House Divided" Carver's first appearance in this episode occurs after Clementine and Sarah are left alone in the cabin. Carver arrives at the cabin and, using the name "George", makes his way inside, asking Clementine many questions about who lives at the cabin with a specific focus on Rebecca. In the same instance, he later discovers that the group he was searching for do reside in the cabin, and so he ultimately leaves the home after giving Clementine advice about trust. Later on in the episode, Carver and his group kill off the walkers that are attacking the cabin group at the ski lodge in which they were staying at for the night. After dispatching the remaining walkers, Carver approaches Carlos, immediately asking him where Rebecca is. Carlos responds by spitting in Carver's face and Carver retaliates by punching him in the face, causing Sarah to give her position away and be captured alongside her father and other members of the group. Carver quickly deduces that Rebecca must be inside the ski lodge and he takes Carlos and the other captives inside, holding them all at gunpoint. After a few minutes of searching the lodge, Carver is seen getting visibly frustrated over the group not telling him where Rebecca is and he decides to start torturing Carlos by breaking his fingers until they do. Rebecca and Alvin eventually give themselves up to Carver, Clementine too depending on the player's choices. No matter the choice, Kenny attempts to save the group by shooting one of Carver's group, Johnny. This only angers Carver more and he takes Walter and kills him in exchange, demanding Kenny surrender or he will keep kill more people. After Kenny fires at him again, he takes Alvin, and, depending on the player's actions, kills him or takes Clementine instead as bait. If you chose to escape outside and meet up with Kenny, Clementine has the option of telling Kenny to take a shot at Carver after taking Alvin hostage. If Clementine tells Kenny to take the shot, Carver will survive and kill Alvin and cause him to take Sarita hostage. Kenny (and Clementine depending on the player's choices) then surrender, and the group is taken to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Carver's first appearance in this episode is outside of the van, where he is talking to someone over a walkie-talkie. When Clementine listens in on his conversation, Carver then tells Clementine that it is impolite to eavesdrop on a conversation. If Clementine doesn't respond, says "I know", or continues to stare, Carver will then smack her in the face before ordering Troy to tie both Clementine and Sarah up and put them back in the van. When the group arrive at Howe's Hardware, Carver can be heard talking through the PA system, which is later shown to be in his office, and he is not seen again until the next day. By the morning, Carver gives a speech to the group about what they will be expected to do at the camp. While Carver is talking, Sarah continues muttering to Clementine about the camp, angering Carver. As Sarah continues talking, Carver will shout for her to stop, before commanding Carlos to discipline Sarah by smacking her across the mouth. Carlos initially refuses, but Carver gives him no choice, offering that Troy will smack Sarah across the mouth should Carlos be unable. After Carlos does so, Carver states that everyone should have their assignments before leaving. His next appearance is to the greenhouse where Reggie, Clementine and Sarah are working. He notes that he is just "checking in" to see how the work is progressing, but once he sees one of the work bowls being empty, his mood suddenly shifts to anger towards Reggie. After Carver tells Clementine and Sarah to wait outside so that he can talk to Reggie, Carver suddenly pushes Reggie out of the greenhouse and off of the roof, killing him. Carver will then warn Clementine and Sarah about the consequence of being weak and incompetent, before ordering Clementine to see Bonnie. As Clementine walks away, Carver is seen approaching Sarah and placing his hand on her shoulder, but their conversation is unknown. Later in the episode, Carver is seen in his office, talking to Rebecca. As Clementine approaches the office, Rebecca walks out of it in tears, before Carver calls Clementine inside. Inside the office, Carver talks about the reasoning for the death of Reggie and then he proposes that they are more alike than they think, noting Clementine's ability to look Carver straight in the eye without losing nerve during "A House Divided" when Carver appeared at the cabin. Carver then has a conversation on a walkie-talkie before commanding Clementine to go back to the yard. The following day, Carver appears in the yard with a captured Luke, and Carver details his anger that he was repaid with theft and treachery. He holds up one of the walkie-talkies that was stolen and requests that the other one should be brought forth before he counts to three otherwise he would make the situation more difficult. As Kenny gives him the other stolen walkie-talkie, Carver turns to anger and begins to heavily beat Kenny. Carver only ceases the violence when Bonnie warns of a breach, and so Carver leaves to investigate only after stating that the group won't receive any dinner and he will try this again tomorrow. Later, Carver is briefly shown running through the store after Clementine turns on the PA system. His final appearance is within the stock room of the hardware store, in which he has caught the group trying to escape. Clementine, whom had entered from a sky-roof, distracts Carver by either shooting him or jumping on his back, allowing Kenny to punch Carver and Luke to disarm him and hold him hostage. While arguing what to do with Carver, Kenny quickly shoots Carver's legs, crippling him and causing him to collapse on the floor. Kenny then collects a crowbar, and, after asking the rest of the group to wait outside, begins to brutally beat Carver to death with it, destroying his face completely. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carver has killed: *Roman (Assumed) *Walter *Alvin (Direct in "A House Divided") or (Indirectly Caused in "In Harm's Way") *Reggie *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death Killed By *Kenny *Luke (Caused) *Clementine (Caused) While Carver was giving a speech to the cabin group about them taking off again is a bad idea and it would result in their demises, Clementine jumps down from the crates and lands on him (or she shoots him and hits the side of his head if she got the gun from his office). While he is distracted, Kenny punches him in the face, and Luke grabs his gun and threatens to shoot him. Rebecca enraged by Alvin's death, orders Luke to shoot Carver, he refuses and in the end, Kenny shoots Carver's kneecaps off, crippling him, and he tells the others to wait outside. Rebecca chooses to stay and watch him suffer, and Clementine can choose to go with the others and not see the ensuing violence, or stay behind for a bit to vengefully watch Kenny brutally smash his face in with an old crowbar seventeen times in a row. Relationships Carlos and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other, with Carlos going as far to spit in Carver's face when they encounter each other again. The same hostility works the other way around, as Carver beats Carlos up and breaks his fingers after capturing him and the group. In the episode, "In Harm's Way", their hostility continues. When Sarah interrupts Carver's speech, Carver will command Carlos to discipline his daughter by smacking her across the mouth. Carlos does so, knowing that Carver is likely to give a greater punishment should Carlos fail to smack Sarah. Rebecca Carver came to the cabin with the sole purpose of finding Rebecca, which he successfully achieves when he takes Clementine's group as hostages at the ski lodge. It's later revealed that he might be the biological father of Rebecca's unborn baby, prompting why Carver was so determined to find Rebecca. In the episode, "In Harm's Way", their relationship becomes even more hostile. When Rebecca first goes to the yard, she discovers that Carver had given her a mattress bed to sleep on, to which she responds in disgust. She mentions working the announcements over the speakers before running away, possibly how Carver got close to her. Towards the end of the episode, as Kenny is about to beat Carver, Rebecca decides to stay and watch Kenny kill Carver. After the act is done, she will steal Carver's gun from his corpse. The last thing he says to her is accusing her of "loving every minute of it". Bonnie Bonnie is part of Carver's group, it is assumed they initially had a good relationship even though there is little interaction between them. However, when Carver murders Reggie, Bonnie is visibly shocked, although she still tries to give reasoning to his decision by claiming it must have been an "accident". Bonnie then begins to question the leadership of Carver. After Bonnie witnesses Carver viciously beating Kenny she ultimately decides to help Clementine's group to escape Howe's Hardware, which ends their friendship entirely. Troy From what interaction Troy and Carver have it appears that Carver seems to dislike Troy. Within "In Harm's Way", when Carver is informed by Tavia that Troy caused a dent in the prison area door, Carver warns Tavia that he is tired of Troy messing up. Additionally, when Tavia tells Carver that Troy left a trolley in one of the doors of Howe's Hardware, Carver becomes angered, calling Troy a "fucking idiot". However, Carver seems to trust Troy enough to allow him to be part of Carver's main group, rather than having him in the yard with the other people Carver distrusts. Tavia Little is known about the relationship between Tavia and Carver, however, it can be assumed that Tavia and Carver have a stable relationship, as Carver holds enough trust in Tavia to allow her to be a main member of Carver's group. Clementine Depending on her actions, Clementine can either be disdainful and curt with Carver, or polite and compliant. When they first meet at the cabin, Carver enters (whether Clementine let him or not), armed with a revolver. Though appearing polite on the exterior, his mannerisms display hostility to Clementine and distrust of her. Later, at the ski lodge, if Clementine chose to give up to his men but tries to help Alvin, Carver hits her in the stomach with the butt of his revolver and holds her at gunpoint, threatening to kill her if Kenny does not surrender. Though Clementine shows an intense hatred and fear of Carver, he is manipulative of her, trying to persuade her from trusting the cabin group and instead to trust him. During In Harm's Way, Carver reveals to Clementine that he considers the two of them alike, in that they are strong enough to be capable leaders. He implies a desire to prepare her to be a future leader of the Howe's Hardware community. Sarah Carver is very hostile towards Sarah. In "A House Divided", when Carver comes to the cabin, Sarah goes and hides in numerous places around the cabin to escape him. When Carver finds a photograph of Sarah, he instantly recognizes her, proving that they had once known each other. Later at the ski lodge, Carver holds the group hostage and tortures her father in front of her, an incident which has likely increased her fear of him. In the episode, "In Harm's Way", their hostility continues. When Sarah talks over Carver's speech, he reacts to it by ordering Carlos to discipline Sarah by smacking her across the mouth, even though she apologized to Carver as soon as she knew she was in the wrong. Alvin Carver and Alvin are very hostile towards each other. This hostility can be traced to events before "A House Divided", as Carver explains that Alvin had murdered one of his friends in cold blood, igniting their hatred for one another. Later in the episode, if Clementine chooses to search for Kenny and Luke or does not protect Alvin, Carver can instantly kill Alvin by shooting him in the head. If Alvin survives the events at the ski lodge, Carver summons Alvin to his office during "In Harm's Way" and brutally beats him into unconsciousness for his role in George's death. Kenny Although not seen interacting for very long, Carver and Kenny are very hostile towards one another. This hatred is enhanced when Carver murders Walter, and later if Carver uses Sarita as a hostage at gunpoint. During "In Harm's Way", Kenny is initially the most vocal advocate of escaping from Howe's Hardware, showing intense distrust towards Carver and calling him crazy. He takes the heat for Clementine when the latter party and Luke are caught with stolen walkie-talkies and is beaten to near death by Carver, whom blinds him in his left eye. This event causes the hatred between the two to be solidified, eventually ending up with Kenny beating Carver's head in with a crowbar before the group escapes Howe's Hardware, ending the conflict between them permanently. Luke Carver and Luke weren't seen interacting but they dislike each other. Carver has shown distrust towards Luke. It is assumed that Luke led the group away from Carver. Reggie Reggie, being a part of Carver's survival group, appears fearful of Carver, but not entirely hostile. Carver gives Reggie a second chance after he aided Carlos and his group to escape the camp, showing that Carver was initially not entirely hostile towards Reggie. However, within "In Harm's Way", Carver will murder Reggie by throwing him off of a roof after failing to prove he could lead people in work. Mike Mike and Carver aren't seen interacting for very often. Before Clementine's group arrived at Howe's Hardware, Mike must have disobeyed Carver in some way as Mike is first seen in the "yard" - the area Carver puts people in for them to earn their way back in to the main group. Thus, their relationship is assumed to be hostile. This is shown further as Mike helps Clementine's group to escape rather than earn her way into Carver's trust. Jane Jane and Carver aren't seen interacting for very often. Before Clementine's group arrived at Howe's Hardware, Jane must have disobeyed Carver in some way as Jane is first seen in the "yard" - the area Carver puts people in for them to earn their way back in to the main group. Thus, their relationship is assumed to be hostile. This is shown further as Jane helps Clementine's group to escape rather than earn her way into Carver's trust. Johnny Carver and Johnny are never seen interacting but it can be assumed that they were friends during their time at Howe's Hardware. He seemed to be angry and shocked when he got killed by Kenny. In anger, he retaliated by killing Walter.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Carver's main side-arm is a Colt Python, very similar to Rick Grimes in the TV Series. **The only difference is that Rick uses the 6" barrel whilst Carver uses the 4" barrel. *Carver is the only main antagonist within Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead ''to make multiple formal appearances. *William Carver and Crawford Oberson are the only antagonists that are leaders of communities shown in the video game media. **Also, both appear after the player meets survivors that got out of their community. *Carver can survive a total of four bullet wounds at the end of "In Harm's Way". **Three can be caused by Kenny. ***One can be caused in "A House Divided", if you chose to have Kenny shoot. ***One is shot into both legs by Kenny at the end of "In Harm's Way". **One can strike his face by Clementine if Alvin died in "A House Divided", as Clementine has the option to take Carver's gun from his office. *Carver's original placeholder model for the "A House Divided" teaser trailer (featured at the end of "All That Remains") was that of Troy's. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:NPC